


[Podfic] Lit Up

by Ceebee



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/pseuds/Ceebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has synesthesia, which turns out to be a blessing, a bit of a curse, and an unconventional way to finally get his boss naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lit Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lit Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15593) by Phreakycat. 



> Well, this is my first foray into the Suits fandom :') I hope you enjoy it. 'Lit Up' is one of my favourite Suits fics, and getting to read it allowed was lovely (ngl, I learnt a lot while going through this--so much gorgeous vocabulary mmm :3).
> 
> Thanks to Phreakycat for giving me permission to make this podfic!
> 
> If there are any problems with downloading or whatever, please let me know. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Descriptions of a medical issue (epilepsy)

  


  


  
[MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lit-up) | [M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lit-up-audiobook)  


**Author's Note:**

> Music used: 'Spectrum' by Florence and the Machine


End file.
